Many motorcycles have a fork lock that locks the fork of the motorcycle in a cocked position. In some models, these locks also lock the ignition switch. These locks are conventional and have a recess into which a key is inserted. This recess, because it is uncovered, is exposed to the elements, and rain, ice, dirt or other debris can block this recess. It would be highly desirable to have a simple-to-install and use cover that would protect the fork lock from the elements, i.e., preventing rain, ice, dirt or other debris from entering the recess in the lock. Ideally, this cover should be simple to manufacture and install, and be durable and withstand weathering and corrosion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,137 and copending U.S. design patent application Ser. No. 29/096,611, entitled "Ornamental Motorcycle Fork Lock Cover," filed Nov. 16, 1998, both invented by the Applicant, there are disclosed fork lock covers. In particular, the fork lock cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,137 is designed to be installed on a motorcycle that has a mounting member on the fork adapted to receive screws that secure the fork lock cover to this mounting member. Many motorcycles, however, do not have such a mounting member that permits the fork lock cover to be screwed into position.